A Vida Sem Você
by SailorSodero
Summary: Já se passaram 20 desde que Hibino Tsubaki e Tsubaki Kyouta se conheceram. Mas após cenário não é o esperado. Hibino é casada e tem uma filha, porém não é Kyouta quem está ao seu lado?
1. Chapter 1

Certo, minha segunda fic, e a primeira desse manga, em resposta ao deficit de fics dele, venho fazer minha contribuição, espero que gostem, por favor comentem!

* * *

Diclaimer: Não possuo o mangá Kyou Koi wo Hajimemasu

* * *

A ESCOLHA

Há 20 anos conheci o amor da minha vida no meu primeiro dia de aula do ensino médio, três anos depois me formei. Mais dois anos se passaram e eu trabalhava em um salão de beleza como aprendiz do famoso Hanano Hiro. Durante esses cinco anos namorei Tsukaki Kyouta.  
Há 20 anos atras nunca imaginaria Hibino Tsubaki como ela é agora. Uma renomada estilista de cabelos. Casada e com uma filha. Na verdade, nunca pensaria nisso há 17 anos atras, quando meu amor por Kyouta parecia poder superar qualquer obstáculo.  
As vezes, para acreditar na minha situação tenho que voltar no tempo, uma semana especifica a qual mudou minha vida:  
_No domingo soube que Tsubaki-kun passaria dois dias em Tokio, ele disse que tinha notícias muito importantes._  
_Passei a segunda feira na expectativa de vê-lo. No dia seguinte avisei Hiro que sairia amanha no horário certo, sem horas-extras._  
_Na Terça feira, sai do trabalho as seis sem antes ouvir um comentário sarcástico do meu chefe sobre meu namorado. Fui até em casa para me trocar, avisei meus pais que dormiria fora e parti. O taxi chegou na estação de trem com cinco minutos de atraso. Torcia para que o trem de Kyouta se atrasasse só um pouquinho para que eu pudesse cumprimentá-lo assim que as portas se abrissem. Já que tudo da sempre tão certo comigo, tudo que pude ver foi um trem de partida. Ao olhar para os lados a sua procura não esperei ficar tão feliz ao focalizar em seu belo sorriso, porém quando avistei seus olhos pude notar certa tristeza. Fazia três meses que não nos víamos, mas quando nos abraçamos e nos beijamos parecia ter algo entre nós._  
_Agora fico a pensar como não vi essa situação se aproximando?_  
_Pegamos um taxi e nos dirigimos ao hotel que eu havia reservado. Tanto tempo sem vê-lo, essa noite deveria te sido perfeita. Chegamos ao quarto de hotel, e todas as perguntas que eu fizera tentando quebrar o gelo entre nós eram respondidas de forma curta e fria, diferente do Kyouta de que eu lembrava, sempre tão entusiasmado. Havia algo diferente nos olhos verdes dele a qual só fui entender mais tarde._  
_Sentei-me na beira da cama para tirar os sapatos de salto que usava, nunca me acostumei a eles, esperei um comentário irônico dele sobre o fato, mas não aconteceu. Aquele clima me sufocava e finalmente decidi falar:_  
_- Kyouta-kun, o que esta acontecendo com você? Tudo isso é cansaço da viagem?_  
_Silencio. Já me cansei._  
_- Kyouta-kun... Da próxima vez que quiser vir a cidade e não ter sua namorada avise-a com antecedência- disse nervosa, sem saber bem o que dizia_  
_Silencio._  
_- Desculpe incomoda-lo, da próxima vez peça companhia a uma de suas amigas de Kyoto!_  
_Sai do quarto antes que ele pudesse ver minhas lagrimas, mas também dei tempo o suficiente para ouvi-lo chamar meu nome, mas isso não aconteceu. Sai do quarto batendo a porta atras de mim, e sai correndo pelo corredor._  
_Ao chegar a rua, antes que pudesse erguer meu braço, uma mão fria agarrou por trás, pude sentir uma lagrima escorrer pelo meu pescoço, Kyouta, a pessoa quem me agarrou, chorava em meu ombro._  
_- Tsubaki... Tenho que te contar uma coisa._  
_Com isso voltamos para o quarto, agora eu mesma não tentava quebra o silencio. Sentei-me novamente, Kyouta pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se na minha frente . Encarou-me seriamente por alguns segundos depois olhando para baixo começou:_  
_- Faz dois anos que estou nesse curso de astronomia. Sabe aquele professor de quem tanto falei? El me considera seu melhor aluno..._  
_- Isso é ótimo, mas o que isso tem haver com..._  
_- Espere, não me interrompa - Disse ele calmamente - Quando nos vimos pela ultima vez?_  
_- Há três meses atras fui te visitar_  
_- Então, venho tentando criar coragem de te contar já fez um mês... Recebi uma proposta do professor._  
_- Mas isso é ótimo_  
_- Fico feliz que pense assim... Antes de eu te contar, poderia te pedir algo?_  
_- Kyouta-kun... você esta me assustando_  
_- Dá-me um beijo?_  
_Com certo receio, me inclinei em sua direção, nos beijamos como havia esperado termos feito na estação de trem. Quando nos separamos, ele continuou:_  
_- A proposta era eu participar em sua pesquisa, na América._  
_Nossos rostos continuavam muito próximos, seus olhos verdes me encaravam com preocupação, a única coisa que pude falar foi:_  
_- América? - Meus lábios tremendo_  
_- Se você me disser para não ir, não vou!_  
_- Quanto tempo? -Indaguei ainda abalada_  
_- Bom... É uma pesquisa então não há tempo determinado..._  
_- América por tempo indeterminado?_  
_- Pode parecer estranho, mas isso seria... Seria..._  
_- Seu sonho?_  
_- Mais ou menos..._  
_- Cumprir seu sonho na América por tempo indeterminado? - Refleti - Como poderia eu dizer para você não ir?_  
_- É por isso que eu te amo!_  
_Beijamo-nos apaixonadamente, com mais fervor que da ultima vez. Com essa ultima frase, passamos a noite juntos._  
_Quando acordei, lá estava ele. Usava seu braço esquerdo para levantar sua cabeça, e o outro repousava em minha cintura. Ele esperava que eu acordasse com um belo sorriso:_  
_- Bom Dia, linda._  
_- Bom dia - Respondi sem tanta sedução quanto a dele._  
_- Já faz 4 anos, e você continua dormindo por tanta tempo depois de ficarmos juntos... - Riu ele_  
_Em resposta fiquei mais vermelha que um tomate._  
_- Enquanto você dormia, pensei numa coisa! O professor irá se mudar para a América e levara a família. Você deveria vir comigo!_  
_- Levar a família? Você diz a mulher e filhos?_  
_- O que eu quero dizer, Tsubaki, você quer se casar comigo?_  
_Por isso eu não esperava, há poucas horas atras havíamos brigado, fizemos as pazes e ele me pedira em casamento. Mais que isso propunha que eu deixasse minha vida aqui e fosse com ele para América._  
_- Casamento?_  
_Não sabia bem se ele havia dito isso só para que eu viajasse com ele, ou se ele realmente me queria como sua esposa._  
_- Tsubaki venha comigo, nos amamos, faremos nossa vida lá_  
_Nossa vida... E a minha vida? Meu sonho de ser estilista de cabelos? Cheguei tão longe, passei pelo obstáculo que minha mãe representava, para desistir e seguir o sonho de Tsubaki-kun? O seu sonho? E para seguir meu sonho, seria eu capaz de deixá-lo? Ou pior ainda impedir que ele o cumprisse?_  
_Seus olhos deixaram de brilhar com o entusiasmo que eu havia visto antes, quando ele percebeu que eu não respondi prontamente_  
_- Sei que é uma decisão difícil, amanhã a noite voltarei para Kyoto e darei a resposta ao professor - Disse ele friamente - De-me uma resposta até lá._  
_- Tsubaki-kun..._  
_- Será que você poderia ir embora? Estou muito cansado para ter visitas agora_  
_- Tsubaki-kun!_  
_- Por favor!_  
_Coloquei minhas roupas rapidamente, peguei minha bolsa e sai. Fiz tudo o que não devia, desapontei-o. Muito pior, magoei-o. Ele me convidou a fazer parte do seu sonho, e eu, ao invés de responder prontamente, assustei-me! Que tipo de pessoa horrível sou eu? Mas... Horrível? Só porque tenho sonhos próprios? Foi ele quem me incentivou a seguir meu sonho? Ele também não ficaria feliz se eu desistisse deles..._  
_Como que num impulso abri novamente a porta do quarto. Ele estava só de cueca e me olhava bravo:_  
_- O que você faz aqui?- Seu olhar mudou rapidamente e assim ele começou a caminhar até mim - Quer mais uma rodada?_  
_- Tsubaki-kun, eu quero que você vá para a América!_  
_- Tsubaki..._  
_- Mas... Eu não vou com você! - Uma pontada em meu coração._  
_Espera que ele gritasse comigo, na verdade teria sido melhor que ele gritasse:_  
_- Entendo - Disse ele calmamente - Posso te pedir mais uma coisa?_  
_- Qualquer coisa, Tsubaki-kun_  
_- Fica comigo até amanha?_  
_Passamos o dia juntos, no quarto de hotel. Não me atrevia a deixar seus braços, até porque, não sabia quando poderia senti-los novamente._


	2. Chapter 2

Vida Nova

No dia da viagem de Kyouta, lá estava eu no aeroporto, na verdade, lá estávamos nós. Com o horário de partida se aproximando, meu estômago parecia querer sair pela boca. Já não me sentia bem a certo tempo, para ser precisa desde que recebera as notícias de que ele iria embora de verdade. Se passou 1 mes, prometi a mim mesma que diria adeus a ele com um sorriso no rosto, passei dias tentando me conformar com a idéia, mas só a perspectiva de passar ainda mais tempo sem ele, me fazia vomitar. Ele passou o ultimo mês em um hotel em Tokyo, nós ficamos lá. Agora não consigo deixá-lo partir, não consigo! Lagrimas não param de percorrer meu rosto, sua camisa já esta toda molhada. Não vou agüentar isso por muito mais tempo, acho que meu estômago vai realmente sair pela minha boca.  
- Tsubaki, preciso ir...  
- Tsubaki-kun - Respirei fundo - Eu te amo  
- Eu também te amo Tsubaki  
Nos beijamos como se nunca mais fossemos nos ver novamente, pela primeira vez tomei a iniciativa e ao nos separamos procurando ar, disse:  
- Isso não é adeus  
- É um até logo - Completou  
Assim que vi o avião decolar não pude me segurar, corri para a lata de lixo mais próxima e vomitei, o que já tinha se tornado habito, acho que eu devo procurar um medico. Porém dessa vez me senti um tanto tonta e acabei desmaiando.  
Acordei na enfermaria do aeroporto, Hasegawa-kun estava ao meu lado muito preocupado:  
- Você quer me matar do coração mulher?  
Já tinha até esquecido que Nishiki viera se despedir também, ele era a minha carona  
- Avisei Sakura ela vai te levar para um hospital!  
E foi assim, fui para o hospital acompanhada pela minha irmã e seu namorado, fiz alguns exames e veio a noticia  
- Gravida? Como assim gravida? Como isso é possível? - Desesperei-me  
- Onee-chan gravida? - Surpreendeu-se Sakura  
- Parabéns! - Disse Nishiki não entendendo a situação.  
- Nishiki! - Gritou Sakura  
- Qual o problema? - Ele indagou confuso e rapidamente entendeu  
O problema? Acabei de rejeitar um pedido de casamento do homem que eu amo e ele foi para a América sem data para voltar! O que faço agora?  
Hasegawa-kun saiu do quarto junto ao medico. Minha irmã ficou ao meu lado tentando me confortar  
- Sabe... ser mãe solteira não é tão ruim  
- Tsubaki-kun me pediu em casamento  
- O que? - Surpreendeu-se - Mas então não há problema, é só se casarem  
- Só se casarem você diz...  
- O mais rápido possível  
- Eu recusei  
- Você o que?  
- Não podia, ou melhor, não queria ir para América, foi por isso que ele fez o pedido... Além do mais somo muito jovens para nos casarmos  
- Você é uma idiota mesmo...  
- Olha só Sakura, no momento não preciso ser criticada, só preciso de um pouco de conforto da minha irmã, pode ser?  
- Desculpe-me...- Arrependeu-se Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu prometo!  
Os eventos que seguiram minha descoberta passaram em um piscar de olhos. Até hoje não sei bem explicar. Meus pais me deram um sermão sobre responsabilidade, minha mãe desacreditada em mim completamente pelos acontecimentos e meu pai simplesmente pasmo. E aí veio a pergunta que me trouxe a situação atual:  
- Quando você se casa?  
- Ainda não tenho data - Menti descaradamente  
Sakura me reprovou com o olhar e Hasegawa-kun não entendeu nada.  
Isso tudo aconteceu no sábado  
Segunda feira fui trabalhar normalmente, depois de ter vomitado meu café da manha inteiro em casa. Depois de um dia comum de trabalho, Hananoi-san veio me perguntar o que havia de errado comigo, aparentemente estava pálida. Sem perceber acabei contando-lhe tudo: o pedido de casamento, o não, a partida, a gravidez e consequentemente a minha situação. Ele pareceu refletir tudo o que lhe disse e respondeu:  
- Parece-me que seus problemas seriam resolvidos se você se casasse  
- Você fala como se fosse a coisa mais fácil de se fazer não é?  
- Case-se comigo então.  
Pode não parecer mas ele falou serio, e ele me passou essa segurança. A Tsubaki de 15 anos nunca faria isso. A Tsubaki de 20 anos fez.  
Então aqui estou eu. 15 anos depois. Até hoje recebi cerca de 20 emails da América, e nunca tive coragem de abrir nenhum deles. Provavelmente nunca verei Tsubaki-kun de novo. Das escolhas que tive que tomar a que resume o meu arrependimento é que meu nome não é Tsubaki Tsubaki.

- Mãe, já vou indo!  
- Já pegou tudo? - Indaguei a minha filha  
- Sim  
- Você vai sair com o cabelo assim? - Ela havia feito um simples rabo de cavalo  
- Ai mãe - Reclamou - Tchau, te amo  
- Te amo. Bom primeiro dia de escola!  
Lily tem 15 anos e hoje é o seu primeiro dia no Colégio Elite Nariyoshi, o mesmo do seu "pai" e aquele que eu não conseguira entrar. Ela é a oradora, significando que teve a maior nota nos exames. Posso dizer que ela é uma ótima mistura entre seus pais: ela é tão inteligente quanto Hiro mas é a minha cara, porém seus olhos sao verdes como os de Tsubaki-kun. Quando as pessoas perguntam de quem ela puxou essa bela cor, Hiro dz que foi pura sorte.  
Minha vida entrou nos eixos. Eu me tornei uma estilista de cabelos de sucesso com a ajuda de Hiro. Trabalhamos em Parfait até hoje. Nessa rua Sakura abriu um karaoke com o seu marido Nishiki. Miho continua a ser a minha melhor amiga, se casou alguns anos antes de mim e tem dois filhos com Keito. Todos crescemos muito nesses últimos 15 anos.  
No final do dia, como sempre, estava jantando com Hiro e Lily.  
- Obrigado pela comida! - Fez-se um coro  
- Como foi seu dia hoje querida? - Perguntou Hiro  
- Normal, contei a vocês que Ami também entrou? Mas não estamos na mesma sala.  
- Melhor assim, você fará novos amigos! - Afirmou Hiro  
- É sempre bom ter alguém que já conheçamos em uma escola nova! - Contrariei-o - Afinal de contas, é um terreno completamente novo  
- E ai? Conheceu alguém novo ? - Indagou Hiro  
A minha primeira memória com Tsubaki-kun veio inexplicavelmente a minha mente.  
- Ninguém relevante.  
Terminamos de comer. Eu lavava os pratos com a ajuda de Lily. Hiro continuava sentado a mesa lendo uma revista de moda  
- Esqueci de avisá-los - Lily disse - Vou trabalhar meio período no karaoke de Sakura-san  
- Isso não vai atrapalhar seus estudos? - Disse eu com plena consciência de que minha irmã estava se aproveitando dela, mas também sabia que um emprego não faria mal a ela  
- Ela disse que se necessário posso adaptar os horários de acordo com meu calendário de provas!  
- Um emprego não faz mal a ninguém - Concluiu Hiro - Gostei da iniciativa querida  
- Obrigada papai.  
Mas um dia rotineiro acaba. Lily e Hiro tem uma relação muito boa. Se você disser a qualquer um que não são pai e filha a pessoa não acreditaria. Vivíamos o sonho de família feliz. O irônico é que foi nesse dia que o rumo da minha vida mudou completamente. E o que anunciou a sua chegada foi o email número 21 vindo da América.


End file.
